Histoire de drap
by Marry-black
Summary: [OS tres tres FLUUUUUUFF!] mais pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas faire cinq chambres séparées avec chacune un lit? pour notre plus grand plaisir bien sur [je resume de plus ne plus mal...]


Yo, minna !

Alors cette fic, mmh…est comment dire ?

Horriblement…

Atrocement…

Tres tres tres…

FLUFF…

En fait c'est encore un vieux délire de moi et ma moitié de moi, sauf que cette fois ci il n'a pas été écrit une nuit à 2h du matin dans mon lit…mais une nuit a 4h et demi du matin dans mon lit…

Et autant 2h c'est notre heure et on ecrit des trucs bien cons et bien pervers

Autant 4h et demi…c'est l'heure du fluff…

Donc ben euh, voilà

Pitite précision, cette fic est ma première (et unique finalement) collaboration avec ma chère Sinelune en tant que Béta, mais d'après ses commentaires (assez élogieux je dois dire n-n) j'ai pas besoin de béta, alors je vais continuer a écrire en solo, ça ira plus vite…(ou avec ma moitié, bien sûr)

Bon ils sont toujours pas à moi mais ça change pas…

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Mais pourquoi y'a que des lits deux places ! »

« Nan, y en a un simple… »

« C'est moi qui le prend ! »

« Nan, nan FeiFei, t'as rêvé là… »

« Eh ben on a qu'à tirer ça aux cartes. »

« Ca marche ! »

« Bon alors pour le lit simple…moi j'ai un 10…Duo ? »

« un 5 »

« Trowa ? »

« un roi »

« WuFei ? »

« un 2…merde ! »

« Heero ? »

« Hn…7 »

« Bon bah voilà c'est réglé, le lit simple est pour Trowa…maintenant pour la chambre coté sud…j'ai un 6…Duo ? »

« un roi »

« Heero ? »

« 7 »

« WuFei ? »

« un valet… »

« Et ben voilà, WuFei et Duo sont dans la chambre au Sud, et nous dans celle à l'ouest…d'accord Heero ? »

« Hn… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

WuFei, droit comme un I au bout de « sa moitié » du lit, râlait et pestait à voix basse contre l'énergumène qui empiétait allègrement sur son espace vital et qui tirait toute la couette pour la jeter de l'autre coté.

L'énergumène en question, lui, ronflait comme un bienheureux, en diagonale dans le lit, un bras passé en travers du torse d'un WuFei qui avait tout essayé pour l'en déloger, l'autre posé sur son propre ventre et la couette sur ses pieds.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quatre ouvrit un œil, il avait entendu un drôle de bruit. Il jeta un œil de l'autre coté du lit vers Heero qui lui avait les yeux grands ouverts et rivés à la porte, alors que le bruit recommençait. Il mit quelques instants à faire le rapprochement et partit ouvrir la porte, en s'enroulant dans la couette, de toute façon Heero n'en avait pas besoin.

Il entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête, pour contempler l'adorable petite bouille de Trowa, l'air totalement désespéré, dans son petit pyjama noir et rouge « Le Roi Lion », son oreiller dans une main, sa peluche Simba dans l'autre.

Il se retint d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de l'accueillir dans sa couette pour un gros câlin tout doux, et se contenta de demander :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Trowa ? »

En priant pour que ses yeux ne soient pas trop brillants et son sourire pas trop niais…mais après tout, si Trowa ressortait cet épisode aux autres le lendemain, il pourrait toujours se moquer de son pyjama ou de sa peluche…

Mais pour l'instant il était si…kawaiiiiiiiiiii !

« Quatre je…je peux dormir avec vous s'il te plait ? »

Le blond susnommé se retint de fondre littéralement devant ces grands yeux tout verts et suppliants et prit sur lui pour demander :

« Mais euh…pourquoi ? »

Trowa rougit et baissa le regard avant de répondre tout bas :

« J'ai peur tout seul…et puis il y a cette grande armoire dans ma chambre…elle me fait peur »

Cette fois-ci Quatre ne se retint plus en ouvrant la porte et ses bras en grand pour accueillir le grand brun désespéré, avant de refermer sa couette sur lui dans un câlin des plus tendres.

« Moi je ne te dirais jamais non, tu le sais…mais il n'y a pas que moi dans la chambre… »

Trowa jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de son « sauveur » dans la chambre obscure.

« S'il te plait…Heero-nii-chan »

Le dit Heero se contenta de murmurer un « Hn » et de se retourner vers le mur, pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation de soldat parfait en souriant bêtement juste parce qu'on l'a appelé grand frère.

Trowa en sauta presque de joie et se libera de l'étreinte du blond pour fermer la porte et grimper à quatre pattes sur le lit, installer son oreiller et sa peluche et enfin déposer un bisou sur la joue de Heero qui tressaillit.

Quatre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, revint s'installer dans le lit et déposa sa couette sur Trowa qui se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras, avant d'attraper la main de Heero et la serrer entre les siennes comme un doudou, avec un soupir de bien-être.

Résigné, Heero se retourna pour se serrer un peu plus contre le dos de Trowa, posant sa main prisonnière contre son ventre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

WuFei, après être tombé pour la troisième fois du lit, poussé par un Duo un peu trop encombrant à son goût, prit son oreiller sous le bras et partit frapper à la porte de Trowa.

« Barton ? je peux dormir avec toi ? parce que Maxwell m'énerve et Yuy voudra jamais…Barton ? »

Il poussa doucement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Un sourire diabolique éclaira les traits du chinois alors qu'il se faufilait dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il se glissa entre les draps et poussa un long soupir de bien-être.

Enfin seul…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La matinée dans la planque se déroula étrangement calmement, on n'entendait pas les hurlements de WuFei, du genre :

« Raah Maxweeeeeeeeeeell ! lacheuh moi espèce de pervers ! »

« Mmh ? hein ? tiens, c'est toi mon Wufy ? »

« Premièrement c'est WuFei ! et deuxièmement, non, je ne suis pas Yuy, désolé, alors arrête de me coller ! »

« Hein ? mais euh que que… qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Rien, lache moi ! mais juste pour que tu sache…tu parle en dormant… »

Ni les sanglots étouffés de Trowa terrorisé par le croque-mitaines caché dans sa grande armoire,

Ni les ronflements éléphantesques de Duo qui…

Ah si attendez, ceux là on les entendait toujours…

Mais allons vérifier dans les chambres ce qu'il en est…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la petite chambre, celle au lit simple, WuFei dormait du sommeil du juste, un sourire béat aux lèvres, la main nonchalamment posée sur la garde de son sabre.

(Non, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu graveleux dans cette phrase, il dort vraiment avec son sabre…)

Dans la chambre coté sud, Duo ronflait comme un bienheureux, en travers du lit, les pieds sur le mur, la tresse traînant par terre, la couette en travers du ventre et l'oreiller quelque part dans la pièce.

Et enfin dans la chambre coté ouest, Trowa souriait béatement dans son sommeil, blottit dans les bras de Quatre et tout contre le torse de Heero, sa peluche oubliée quelque part, il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant, il était en sécurité…

En effet Heero avait passé son bras au dessus des deux corps entrelacés, et personne n'aurait pu désormais le défaire de son rôle de grand frère protecteur…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ze fin!

C'est horrible, hein ?

Trowa : un pyjama le roi lion ?

Duo : y'a même pas de scènes de saisk !

Trowa : une peluche Simba…

Ri-chan :_ /sourire shinigami/_ Duo, tu veux pas nous raconter ton rêve de cette nuit, pour voir ?

Trowa : _/de plus ne plus choqué/ _peur d'une…armoire…

Duo : _/rouge comme une pivoine/_ mmh, en fait nan, oublie…

Trowa : je suis choqué… (comme si ça c'était pas vu)

Ri-chan : Trowa ?

Trowa : _/yeux dans le vague/_ moui ?

Ri-chan : t'as fini la nuit dans les bras de Quatre…

Trowa : ah oui, ça compense, t'as raison _/plus choqué du tout/_

Voilà, Heero, Quatre et FeiFei étant toujours…

Hurlement venant des profondeurs obscures d'une chambre : C'EST WUFEI, D'ABORD ! _/ronflements/_

Ouais, et WuFei étant toujours en train de dormir, disais-je, j'ai quand même soudoyé Duo et Trowa pour vous faire des câlins si vous laissez des reviews…

Alors profitez en (parce que s'ils font comme Ed et Roy, ils vont partir en courant et s'enfermer quelque part…)

Bref

REVIEWS !

Ja ne, minna !


End file.
